A Nightmare on Normville St
by soulripper13
Summary: this story is a Backyardigans version of Nightmare on Elm st. i was gonna make this a crossover but couldn't find an elm st category no one will die i might make people disapper but no killing may have mild violince i hope you enjoy comment for ideas
1. Tasha's nightmare

Backyardigans: A Nightmare on Normville St.

The story starts off in the backyard with Tasha in the backyard drawing on a note book as she heard Tyrone's voice

"Tasha"

The voice said as she heard it but did not see him

"Tyrone where are you? She asked fallowing the voice through Austin's gate door as she went through the gate she realized the Backyard changed into a dark metal room surrounded by pipes

"Tasha"

She the voice as it continued calling her getting more demonic every time it repeated

"If this is a sick joke I'm not laughing show yourself now this is not funny!"

She said as she felt a hand on her shoulder turning seeing a man with disfigured skin wearing and Black coat over a red and green sweater wearing a dark brown hat

"I was laughing" he said as his right hand transformed into a clawed glove running it across Tasha's dress ripping it as she woke up screaming as her parents opened the door

"Sweetie, are you ok?" her mother asked

"I'm fine I just had a bad dream"

She responded

"What was it about?"

Her Father asked

"Well there was this man but he looked like a monster"

She replied as her mom approached her

"What did he look like?"

She asked

"he had messed up skin wore a brown coat and matching hat, a dirty Christmas sweater and hand long fingernails on his right hand"

She replied

"I'll make you some hot chocolate Tasha but then it's back to bed"

Her mother replied leaving the room coming back 10 minutes later with a cup of hot chocolate giving it to her as drank it giving her mother the cup

"Sweet Dreams honey" she said kissing her taking the cup leaving turning her nightlight on and the light off.


	2. Morning prank

The next morning Tasha woke up changing from her pajamas to take a bath afterward she got dressed ate breakfast and went outside where her 4 friends were playing. As she walked around the side of the house she heard a noise

"SCRRATTCCHH"

She heard as she turned around he felt metal on her shoulder turning Seeing Pablo holding a gardening tool and Tyrone behind him

"We totally scared you"

Pablo said showing the gardening tool which was a bent fork for breaking up dirt

"Please don't you really scared me like sounded like the fingernails from a nightmare I had"

Tasha said as Tyrone looked at her

"Fingernails that reminds me of my dream with this man but it wasn't nails it was like a metal blade glove on hi his hand that's what gave me the idea"

Tyrone said

"What did the man in your dream look like?

Pablo asked

"Burnt, scared wore a red and green sweater and a fedora"

Tyrone said describing the man

"Tyrone that was the same creep from my dream"

Tasha said as Austin and Uniqua walked up to them

"Hey guys what's up?"

Austin asked


	3. Dream Tricks

"Hey Austin we were just talking about some nightmares we had"

Tyrone said as Austin looked at the bent Garden tool

"And this would be?"

He said holding up the tool as Tasha looked at him

"These two thought they would try to scare me using an idea from my nightmare"

She said snatching the tool throwing it

"How did he know about your nightmare?"

Uniqua asked curiously

"I don't know but we both had a nightmare with the same creep in it"

Tasha replied as Austin turned to her

"What did this creep look like?"

He asked as Tasha described the creep in her dream

"You know the trick to being in a nightmare is knowing it's not real if you realize that sometimes you can you it to your advantage"

Austin said as Tasha looked at him

"So dreams don't scare you?"

She asked in disbelief

"No I've mastered a homemade trick to controlling my dreams, when you're in a dream what you say goes, you're in charge"

He said Pablo walked away getting bored

"If you want I can teach you my tricks"

Austin said as everyone agreed

"Let's have a sleepover tonight I would love to learn your trick"

Uniqua said as they went inside for lunch


	4. Sleepover

As night approached everyone went to Austin's house for the sleepover and Austin teaching them his dream tricks as Austin heard a knock on his door. As he went downstairs to open it Uniqua was at the front door wearing a pair of Pajamas with the same pattern as her day clothes and Tasha was wearing a red nightgown similar to her dress as they were carrying sleeping bags

"Great you made it come in"

Austin said as they entered as Pablo wearing dark pajamas and Tyrone a t-shirt and shorts walked in

"Hey guys"

Austin said leading them up to his room. They spent a while playing games as they started getting tired

"Ok everyone what I'm gonna teach you is a secret trick to controlling dreams"

Austin said as everyone gathered around him

"Ok the first secret is to know when you're in a dream if you know it's a dream you can control it"

He said as Uniqua rose up her hand

"How can you know if it's a dream and how can you control it?"

She asked

"Easy a dream is something you know could never happen but sometimes they are realistic if that's the case you can trying pinching yourself gently in dreams you can't feel that if you pinch yourself too hard it can even wake you up"

He replied

"How do you control dreams?"

Tasha asked

"Dreams are thoughts if you think it then you can do it"

He said as he continued explaining as everyone including himself fell asleep


	5. Uniqua's Bath

As they fell asleep time passed as Uniqua woke up. As she smelled herself she smelled like cold sweat. As she got out of her sleeping bag she noticed everyone else was still sleeping as she looked at the clock 5:35 AM

"No one is up yet I might as well take a bath"

She thought as she snuck out of Austin's room being careful not to wake anyone up as she got in the bath room she unbuttoned her Pajama shirt, removed her pajama bottoms and sliding her panties off her legs turning on the bath water. Before getting in the tub she pinched herself on the leg letting out a small ouch

"Well I'm awake"

She said getting in the tub to lie down in the warm water. As the tub filled she turned off the water as she enjoyed the soothing water closing her eyes imaging her and her friends on a warm beach as she opened eyes rubbing the bar of soap on her body as she felt something rubbing her crotch as she looked down seeing a metal clawed hand as an arm popped out grabbing Uniqua around the chest pulling her in the tub under the water as the bathwater became really cold and turned into an ocean

"Someone help me I'm drowning!"

She yelled with her last breath as the arm pulled her under water she saw who was drowning her he was a Burnt man wearing a black trench coat over a dirty red and green sweater, black pants and wearing a Fedora

"You're the creep from Tasha and Tyrone's dreams"

She said amazed she could talk under water

"So you know them"

The man said letting go of her as she floated to the surface of the tub but as she looked around she wasn't in Austin's bathroom the room was made out of metal like a boiler room as she got out of the tub the clawed hand grabbed her skull and turned her around as Uniqua looked in the man's face

"Who are you?"

She asked as he ran his claw down her chest leaving a short mild scratch on her skin

"Krueger…Freddy Krueger"

He responded as he pushed her back in the tub as she woke up screaming realizing she was in Austin's Bathroom as she pinched herself she was awake


	6. Uniqua's wound

As Uniqua woke up screaming Austin's parents opened the door seeing her

"Uniqua are you ok"

Austin's mom asked as she looked at her chest seeing the scratch

"How did you get that?"

Austin's dad asked the cut on Uniqua's chest

"I um… Slipped getting out of the tub"

She said making an excuse knowing they wouldn't believe her as Austin as in his room he heard his parents talking with Uniqua as he got out and walked to the bathroom seeing Uniqua

"Uniqua are you ok …oh my god what happened to you?"

Austin asked with deep concern

"She slipped getting out of the tub sweetie"

His mom told him as she reached the cabinet for a first aid kit patching up Uniqua's wound as she finished Uniqua thanked Austin's mom as she and his dad left to go back to sleep

"Maybe we should get back to sleep"

Austin said yawning

"No Austin I don't want to sleep I lied to your parents I never slipped I fell asleep in the tub and the creep from Tyrone and Tasha's dream tried to drown me in my dream he cut me"

Uniqua said mildly crying

"Well how about we watch some TV"

Austin said as they went downstairs turning the TV on low as they watched some MTV

"And now on MTV we are proud to present Dokken"

The tv said as music video started playing

"_Toss and turn all night in the sheets_

_I can't sleep_

_Night after night don't know what it means_

_In my dreams_"

The TV played as Austin fell asleep a few hours later


	7. Dream Control

As Austin opened his eyes he was still in his living room laying on the TV with Uniqua cuddling him as the TV was still playing

"I've been out for a minute"

He said as the MTV finished the music video

"_In my dreams-You'll always be  
>In my dreams-your love is strong<br>In my dreams-You're still the same  
>In my dreams<em>"

As the video ended a new reporter was on TV interviewing some rockers

"That was Dokken's "in my dreams" and now we are gonna interview the band Don what inspired you to write this song?"

The reporter asked as he answered

"Well most people dream of things that will never happen and my girl broke up with me I never I would never get her back wrote the idea in a tune and it just worked"

Don Dokken said

"Can I ask you one question?"

The reporter said looking at Don

"Sure thing"

He replied

"Who cares what you think"

The reported said smacking him off the screen turning into Freddy as Austin gasped seeing the TV

"Hey Austin you wanna play?"

Freddy asked with sarcasm sticking his hand out of the TV dragging him in

"Where am I?"

Austin asked looking he was in the TV there was a health bar in the top corner

"I'm in a video game?"

He asked with confusion as he saw Freddy was in a boiler room playing with a game controller as Austin started moving uncontrollably

"Who are you?"

Austin asked as Freddy continued moving him

"Freddy Krueger's my name and you know my game" he said as Austin jumped out off the TV pulling a sword out of thin air

"Krueger this is my dream and I do what I want"

He said swung the sword at Freddy as he grabbed it turning it into a snake

"May be your dream but it's my world and my rules" he said swinging the blade at Austin as he felt an unknown force shaking him as he woke up with Uniqua shaking him

"Austin wake up breakfast"

Uniqua said as Austin looked at her scared of something

"Freddy Krueger is his name and I can't control my dreams he does"

Austin said as they left for breakfast


	8. Springwood Slasher

After breakfast Austin told everyone about his nightmare

"The man's name is Freddy Krueger and I don't know how all had dreams about him"

Austin said confused as Uniqua thought up an idea

"Austin if we all dreamt him up he must be real let's see if the internet has anything on him"

She said turning on the computer in Austin's desk searching Google she typed in "Freddy Krueger" as she pushed enter she clicked a link titled "**Springwood Slasher (Fredrick Charles Krueger)**" as she read "Fredrick "Freddy" Krueger is a was a Child murderer in the 1960's, he took 20 kids to a boiler room and killed them, one day a police officer walked by Freddy's house (1428 Elm st.)Hearing screams as he went in he saw Freddy killing an 8 year old girl with a clawed glove. Freddy went to court but since the officer never had a search warrant to enter Freddy's house he was found innocent and let go on a technicality, that night the parents of Springwood burned Freddy alive. After he died he returned going after kids killing them in their dreams causing them to…"

Uniqua gasped before continuing

"Die in real life. Freddy has complete control over the dream world, he can take painful situations people would find fatal and shake it off like nothing and what he does to in your dream happens in the real world. example. He cuts off your hand in the Dream world, you hand is gone in the real world"

Uniqua finished reading

"So how do we beat this guy so I can get some nice sleep again?"

Tasha asked

"I don't know my tricks did nothing in my nightmare Freddy had me right where he wanted me if Uniqua never woke me up I probably wouldn't be here"

Austin replied

"Well you looked like you were stressing out so I woke you up"

Uniqua replied as Austin snapped his fingers

"I got it we will sleep in shifts if anyone of us looks like we're freaking out the others will wake that person up"

Austin replied


	9. The Glove

As Austin that they went downstairs where Tasha and Pablo turned on the TV as it started playing on old silent cowboy movie as Tyrone, Uniqua and Austin sat down next to them watching.

"I'm gonna make some popcorn"

Uniqua said getting up heading to the kitchen as Austin saw the shadow of a man in the hallway. As he walked down the hallway to the garage the shadow was gone as he walked around the corner he saw his dad.

"Hey sport what are you doing in here?"

His dad said organizing the tools

"Oh just looking for something"

He said as his dad checked his watch

3:40 I'm gonna be late for an appointment be a good boy and look over the house"

He said getting in his car

"Will do dad"

Austin said waving as his dad pulled out of the garage.

After his father left Austin heard a tapping sound coming from one of the drawers as walked toward in slowly opening not believing what he saw as he pulled the same glove Freddy wore out but it looked more old and faded

"What is this doing in here?"

He said as he pinched himself

"I'm still awake"

He said carrying the Glove out of the Garage walking to the kitchen seeing Uniqua making popcorn and his mom washing dishes

"Mom what is this?"

He said showing her and Uniqua the claw as both of them gasped

"Honey that is nothing"

His mom said in a worried tone

"That looks like Freddy's glove where did you get it?"

Uniqua asked

" I found it in the Garage"

He said


	10. Mother's Childhood

"How did you know that was Krueger's glove"

His mom asked shocked

"I never said Krueger I said Freddy do you know something about him if so you better tell me and my friends have all dreamed about him"

He said as his mom pulled out a chair sat at the table with Austin and Uniqua

"I know about Freddy because I Killed him or thought I did, was I was little girl I lived in Springwood Freddy came to me in my dreams"

She confessed

"How did you kill him?"

Uniqua asked

"I stopped fearing him; he needed my Fear to stay alive"

She said tugging at the tablecloth

"So why is he after me?"

Austin asked

"Because he can't get me I'm an adult and Freddy goes after kids so he probably want to kill you"  
>she said<p>

"How come you never told me this before?"

Austin asked

"I thought Freddy couldn't get you if you didn't know plus I thought I killed him I even took his blades form the Dream world"

See said taking the glove

"I'm gonna throw this piece of trash away"

She said walking to the trash cans

"Mom no wait if you took that out of your dreams that means he can come out"

Austin said as his mom gave him the glove

As he walked back to his room putting in his cabinet.


	11. Kill for Me

As Austin laid down on his bed he closed his eyes falling asleep. As he woke he left the room carrying the glove he noticed the hallway was Freddy's boiler room

"Freddy I want some answers"

He said calling out to Freddy as he appeared right behind him

"Boy you have courage I like that"

Freddy said

"I know my mother killed you I also knew she took you glove"

Austin said holding up the glove

"You like that try it on for size"

He said crossing his arm cracking a smile

"Why do you want to kill me?"

He asked as Freddy walked to him

"I'm not gonna kill you I have a deal for you. You and have a lot of work to do you have the body and …"

He paused taking off his hat pulling the back of his head off exposing his head with the skin removed

"I have the brain and you're gonna do your job or I will fire you"

He said as the boiler started as he turned Austin's head towards the flames

"Now Austin, do your job and kill for me"

He said flashing his hand in front of Austin's face waking him up as he rubbed the cold sweat off his forehead he realized he was wearing the glove on his hand and he quickly took it off throwing it on the carpet

"I can't believe that guy thinks I would ever kill my friends not for him or anyone"

He said going downstairs


	12. A Real Nightmare

As Austin left his room Pablo was downstairs in the TV room watching the cowboy movie as a cowboy entered the saloon a phrase appeared on the screen

"Who is the dirty scumbag?"

The phrase said as two outlaws walked up to the cowboy one wearing a denim vest and one with a black coat both wearing fedoras

"That would be us lawman"

Another phrase said as the vested one shot the cowboy in the lungs as the coated outlaw pulled out a glove revealing to be Freddy stabbing the outlaw through the chest

"I know you're there Pablo"

As phrase said on the TV as Pablo woke up screaming as he pinched himself

"Thank god I'm awake"

He said as he saw the shadow of Freddy's claw as he walked around the corner Pablo ran outside into the dark

"Uniqua, Tyrone"

He called out in the fog not getting a response

"Tasha"

He called out again not getting a response pinching himself he was awake

"Austin, anyone"

He called out as he felt a metal hand claw him in his side as he turned seeing Freddy as he fell down as the fog cleared Austin was seen standing next to Pablo wearing Freddy's glove in panic seeing Pablo with the slash mark on his side

"Pablo! ...Oh my god!"

Austin yelled running inside telling everyone that he found Pablo clawed in the yard as Austin mom called the ambulance

"Don't worry Pablo you will be OK"

Austin told him as the doctor wheeled him into the ambulance


	13. Hospital Visit

As Pablo was escorted to the Hospital everyone went to check on him.

"Is Pablo going to be OK?"

Tasha asked with caring with deep concern and she rarely cared about anything

"He will be fine some tissue damage but no damaged organs nothing serious"

The doctor said letting them in to see him as Pablo's parents hugged him he was watching some TV

"Pablo, are you OK?"

Austin asked seeing the stitches on his side

"Yeah the doctors said I'll be out tomorrow but they want me to stay overnight to run some tests"

He said turning to Austin smiling on his luck as Austin smiled back

"We are so glad you are ok"

Austin said as he asked his parents if they could stay the night with Pablo as the parents agreed knowing how much they cared about him as Visiting hours ended and the parents left as Austin tapped on Uniqua's shoulder as she turned to him

"What Austin"

She asked as he turned to her pulling her into the hallway

"Promise you can keep a secret?"

He asked as she looked at him

"Austin you're my boyfriend you know I can"

She said as he made sure no one was listening

"I think maybe I did this to Pablo"

He said as she let out a mild gasp covering it in time

"What are you talking about?"

She asked as he looked down at his feet

"I had a nightmare about Freddy he said he had a job for me, I have the body he has the brain he said he wanted me to kill for him"

Austin spit out

"So you hurt Pablo?"

She asked confused

"I don't know I also dreamt I did that I was walking in the fog and slashed him only it wasn't me it was Freddy in my body or something"

He said almost crying

"Austin just because you dreamt about hurting Pablo didn't mean you did it"

She said holding Austin's chin up

"I know you Austin you're a lot of thing but a killer is not one of them"

She said kissing him


	14. Puppet

"You're right; maybe I'm just stressing a little"

He said holding her hand walking back into the room as they sat down

"Pablo do you remember anything about what happened when you got that scratch?"

Tyrone asked as he couldn't seem to remember anything as time passed by the 5 of them fell asleep as Austin woke walking to Uniqua, speaking to her but he wasn't speaking in his own voice he was speaking in Freddy's voice.

"Wake up little girl"

He whispered in her ear as she opened her eyes seeing Austin

"Austin, what time is it?"

She asked rubbing her eyes

"It's late go back to sleep"

He replied back in his normal voice

As she couldn't go to sleep as they went to the cafeteria walking up the counter

"You two look a little young to be here without an adult"

The lunch lady said chewing a wad of gum

"Our friend is in here"

Austin said as he looked at the menu

"We will have 2 hotdogs, 1 with mustard a small Pepsi and a small Coke"

He said as the lunch lady pulled 2 hotdogs out of the display putting them on buns giving them the hotdogs and cans as they sat down as they started eating Austin felt a strange feeling in his stomach as he ran out of the Cafeteria Uniqua looked at him strangely as she followed him as he stopped at a dead-end hallway

"Uniqua …please… run away"

He stuttered as she slowly walked to him

"Austin, are you ok?"

She asked as he held up he hand as metal blade started growing out of his hand ripping the skin as he cried in pain as backed away from him as Freddy's arm ripped out of Austin's hand running the claw across his chest as the crying turned into laughing as Freddy walked out of Austin's body

"Miss me, your boyfriend makes a good puppet his body fit like a glove"

He said holding his claw up swinging it across Uniqua's arm as she cried in pain as Freddy ran down the hall jumping though the window as Uniqua ran back to Austin's body to realize it was gone

"I can't believe it Austin is right Freddy is living inside him"

She said rubbing the claw scratch on her arm.


	15. Lucky Nail

The next morning Uniqua woke up in the Hospital room with the others. Pablo, Tyrone and Tasha were still asleep while Austin was shaking in the corner

"Austin, are you OK"

Uniqua asked with concern as he looked up at her with teary eyes

"Last night, it did happen, Freddy is living inside me"

He said as Uniqua rubbed his shoulder

"It will be OK we will fight him together"

She said pulling him off the floor

"No, Uniqua I already hurt you and Pablo, I don't want to hurt anyone else maybe I should just go home"

He said lying down in the chair again

"Here Austin I want you to have this"

She said putting her hand in her pocket pulling out a rusty old nail handing it to him

"What am I gonna do with an old nail?"

He asked curiously

"That's my "Lucky Nail" its good luck"

She said smiling

"How is a nail good luck?"

He asked looking at her blankly

"Well I found it in the backyard the day you moved in the neighborhood, meeting you was the best luck I ever had"

She said rubbing the nail as Austin put it in his pocket

"Thanks Uniqua, I know you always help me when I need it"

He said smiling.


	16. I'm in charge for now

As he put the nail in his pocket Tasha and Tyrone entered the room looking shocked

"What's wrong with you guys?"

Uniqua asked as they responded

"Two guards and a nurse were attacked last night"

Tyrone said sitting in a chair

"Do they know who did it?"

Austin asked nervously

"Police are clueless; the only known fact is they were clawed to death"

Tasha responded

"Most likely or friend Krueger"

Tyrone said as Pablo woke up

"Morning guys, what are you talking about"

Pablo said yawning

"We think Krueger murdered 2 guards and a nurse last night"

Tyrone responded

"How could Freddy be in the real world?"

Pablo asked as Uniqua slowly spoke out

"Can you guys keep a secret?"

She asked showing care as Pablo, Tyrone and Tasha turned to her surprised

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

Tasha asked as Uniqua slowly raised her head

"It was Austin; somehow Freddy found a way inside his body and is using him like a puppet"

She responded as they turned to Austin

"So we are looking at Krueger right now"

Tyrone said

"What no guys it's me, Freddy takes over my body not all the time but right now I'm in charge for now"

Austin said


	17. Pull Him Out

After everyone gasped Pablo turned to Austin

"So you did this to me"

He said confused

"That's what it sounds like to me"

Tyrone replied

"No, Freddy did that using Austin's body"

Uniqua replied

"Pablo you know I would never hurt you"

Austin said as Pablo turned to him

"it's OK dude I forgive you but how are we gonna defeat Krueger, He is living inside Austin?"

Pablo asked starting to get in one of his panic attacks

"Pablo"

Austin said calmly to try to get him to stop as he continued

"Pablo!"

Tasha and Uniqua called out to him in a loud tone as he still continued

"Pablo!"

Tyrone yelled as he responded in a calm tone

"Yeah"

"I think I know how to get Freddy out"

Uniqua said as everyone turned to her

"How are we gonna do that?"

Tasha asked

"Austin, remember what you said about when your mom pulled Freddy claw out of the dream world?"

Uniqua asked as Austin replied

"Yeah I said if that could come out… he could …come out"

Austin said snapping his fingers

"Uniqua you're a genius"

As he said that Uniqua blushed

"So you have to enter you nightmare and pull him out"

Tasha said

"OK but I'll need your help if I pull him out"

Austin said

"You can count on us"

Uniqua said as Tyrone, Tasha and Pablo nodded


	18. New Plans

After Austin said that he laid in a chair

"I'm going to the dream world if it looks like I'm stressing out you have to wake me up"

Austin said as he drifted asleep opening his eyes he was in the hospital except it was abandoned and there was no one anywhere as Austin ran his hand across the peeling dirty wallpaper

"Freddy where are you"

Austin called out as Freddy was standing right behind him

"What do you want? You worthless puppet"

Freddy said as Austin boiled with anger

"I want you to leave me and my friends alone!"

Austin snapped out

"To late for that we made a deal and if you don't comply guess what I'll do"

Freddy said running his glove across the wall making a scratching sound

"I highly believe you won't kill me, you need my body to be in the real world"

Austin said as Freddy cracked a smile grinning

"True I never said I would kill you but your girlfriend she has a good heart, lovely skin she would make a great rug"

Freddy said laughing as Austin boiled with rage

"Krueger if you touch Uniqua I swear I will…"

Austin yelled as Freddy cut him off

"You will do nothing I'm in control and there is nothing you can do to stop me"

Freddy said. In the real world Tasha was watching over Austin

"Hey guys look at Austin"

She said as Tyrone and Uniqua walked to him seeing him in an angry/crying state as they shook him waking him up.


	19. i'm Austin now

As Austin shook his head he saw Tyrone, Tasha and Pablo

"Guys where is Uniqua?"

Austin asked in a worried tone

"In the showers dude why?"

Pablo asked curiously

"I need to talk to her"

Austin said calming down as Tyrone turned to him

"What, do you need to tell her something?"

He asked as Austin turned to him speaking in a disturbed/mildly angry tone

"I just need to talk to her"

He said leaving the room walking to the showers, looking under one of the curtains seeing pink spotted feet as he knocked on the wall next to the curtain

"Occupied"

Uniqua voice on the other side said

"Uniqua I need to talk to you"

Austin said as she slightly moved the curtain sticking her head out which had soap suds dripping off of it

"Austin, what do you want to talk about?"

She asked mildly disturbed turning off the hot water

"It's Freddy he said he wanted to hurt you, Uniqua I'm really scared"

Austin said as the emotion on Uniqua's face turned from anger to concern

"Austin there is nothing to worry about I love you I will never let anything happen to you"

She said as he turned to her

"There is something I want to tell you too"

He said as she turned to him

"What, I'm all ears; well I don't have ears but you get the point"

She said as Austin led in the hug her

"You have a poor choice in boys"

Austin said in Freddy's voice as he swung his hand at Uniqua making a claw mark in the wall as she looked in a mirror seeing Freddy in Austin's place in the reflection

"Krueger what did you do with Austin?"

She asked in a strict bossy tone

"There is no "Austin", I'm Austin now"

He said cracking a smile laughing


	20. Power Plant

As Uniqua boiled with a deep rage Freddy just stood there smiling

"I'll kill you, you bastard"

Uniqua said as Freddy walked up to her speaking in Austin's voice

"Go ahead kill me Uniqua, you always were the worst person I've ever met you little bitch"

Freddy replied turning away running towards a wall jumping through a glass window considering there on the 2nd story as Freddy ran off in Austin's body. After which Uniqua quickly got dressed and went back to Pablo's room

"Guys Freddy's back and he has taken over Austin"

Uniqua snapped upon entering the room

"What where is he?"

Tasha asked

"I don't know, where would Freddy go?"

Uniqua asked

Well remember what we read about Krueger, he killed his kids at a boiler room"

Tyrone said as Uniqua snapped her finger

"Tyrone you genius I could just kiss you"

Uniqua said

"Well save your lips for Austin"

Tyrone said pulling out his laptop

"Found it "M.E.C.H. labs" is the closest power plant only 30 miles away"

Tyrone said

"Power plant? , I thought we were looking for a boiler room"

Tasha said confused

"Krueger worked at a power plant"

Tyrone said as the snuck out of the hospital in an ambulance as Uniqua hotwired it causing everyone to look at her blankly

"Uniqua, where did you learn to hotwire a car?"

Tasha asked confused

"My dad used to be a mechanic before we moved to Normville, I know a lot about cars I can take them apart, clean them and put them back together"

She said as driving off fallowing the directions Tyrone read off his laptop until coming to a stop at an abandoned building which read Mechanical. Engineered. Community. Helpers. (M.E.C.H.)

"Well here we are


	21. Old Enemys

Uniqua parked the ambulance getting out walking up to the metal door trying to open it. After 30 minutes a car drove up to the labs parking right in front of the kids as Austin's mother got out.

"Mrs. Kangaroo what are you doing here?"

Tasha asked in deep curiosity

"You think I wouldn't know my own son is in danger"

She said as she knocked on the door

"We have to find another way in"

She said as they searched for a tunnel crawling in the plant walking through

"How do we even know Freddy is here?"

Tasha asked in a bossy tone feeling on a wild goose chase

"Does that answer your question?"

Uniqua said seeing 4 bloody smear marks on the wall as she ran her finger over them rubbing them together

"It's still wet"

She said as they heard a crash behind them they turned and couldn't believe who they saw.

Austin was right behind them wearing a black trench coat a dirty fedora and wearing Freddy's glove

"Krueger it's really you"

Austin's mom called out

"Nancy, long time no see, how you holding I'd like to stay and chat but I have nothing to settle with you"

Freddy said scratching his claw across the metal wall

"That is where we disagree, you're using my son as your little play-toy"

She called out

"all these years I've never forgot you the only person who killed me now I have your son's body, you kill me you also kill him…Bitch"


	22. Uniqua's Nightmare

"You're lying!"

Uniqua yelled as Freddy turned to her

"I don't need you attitude, I'm leaving to the dream world …oh and I'm taking your friends soul with me"

He said fading away

"Oh no you don't Krueger'

Uniqua said running into him as the both vanished.

Uniqua woke up at a fancy house with green trees, nicely trimmed grass, a fresh coat of paint on the walls and crystal clear windows. as she walked up the stair porch she read the address "1428 Elm St." as she turned hearing a group of young kids playing as they were singing

"_One Two Freddys coming for you_

_Three Four lock your door_

_Five Six grab your crucifix _

_Seven Eight gonna stay up late_

_Nine Ten never sleep again" _

As she entered the door she saw a young girl drawing a picture of the house

"Hi what's your name?"

The girl asked seeming friendly

"Uniqua, where's Freddy?"

Uniqua counter-questioned her

"That's a nice name but Freddys not home"

She said uncovering a section of her picture with Freddy looking out a window holding Austin with chains around his hands and feet like a puppet. As an unknown force pushed her down when she got up the kids were gone the trees were dead, the grass was brown the walls were crack dirty and bloodstained and all the windows were broken and boarded up as she walked around she saw Austin hanging by some chains over a hole in the floor which led to a fire pit

"Uniqua, Thank god, get me out of here!"

Austin said as Uniqua walked up to him

"How do I know that's really you Austin and not Freddy?"

She asked

"Uniqua please I'm really scared Freddy could back at any minute"

Austin said starting to cry


	23. Dream World

After seeing Austin cry Uniqua started to open up she knew Freddy would never stoop to crying she knew that was the real Austin as she picked up a saw off the ground she started file at the chains until she heard footsteps

"Uniqua, Freddy is coming back run" he whispered as she quickly ran out of the room and ran back in and hid under a coffee table when Austin wasn't looking as Freddy walked in the room sitting down on a chair looking at Austin

"Well you have proven to be useful I don't need you alive anymore"

Freddy said sipping a cup of coffee putting it back on the coffee table

"What you said you needed me alive to go to the real world"

Austin said as Freddy laughed

"I do need you body but your soul is no use"

Freddy said rubbing his brunt disfigured skin

"Austin you're young and new, originally I was just taking you get back at your worthless mother Nancy but you will make a great serial killer I'll get the guts but you will get the "GLORY (blame)"

Freddy said smiling

"And when I'm done with you Austin Kangaroo is going to be one of the most feared men alive"

He said laughing

"My friends will come for me"

Austin said

"And they have not they probably don't even care about you anymore when I'm done with them they will think they never knew you"

Freddy said scraping his glove on the metal coffee table

"What about Uniqua didn't she fallow you?"

Austin said making a smart remark

"Uniqua, she probably did but do you see her here oh wait… I know you're there no use hiding"

Freddy called out to the table as Uniqua crawled out

"Austin I would never leave you to die you're my best friend"

She said tearing up

"Isn't that sweet, your worthless Girlfriend came to save you and as a plot twist"

He stopped as adjusted his claw on tighter

"I make you watch me kill her"

He said throwing her in the fiery pit as Austin broke the worn down chain grabbing her

"Don't worry Uniqua I love you and I won't let you die on my watch


	24. The Final Nightmare

As Austin said that Freddy walked up to him

"Boy you are thinning my patience"

Freddy said about to claws Uniqua as she disappeared

"Thank god she woke up"

Austin thought to himself

"I heard that and were going after her"

Freddy said getting in Austin's body disappearing to the real world as Uniqua woke she saw Tyrone, Tasha, Pablo and Nancy

"Austin, he is alive Freddy is holding him in the dream world"

Uniqua blurted out starting to cry

"Uniqua calm down we know Austin is still alive that's good"

She said as Freddy laughed as they turned seeing Austin

"Who's there is it Freddy or Austin?"

Uniqua asked in a dead serious tone

"Who do you think?"

Freddy said in Austin's voice

"Austin you're alive"

Uniqua said walking up to him but stopping seeing Freddy reflection in a broken mirror

"Freddy, you son of a bitch!"

Uniqua yelled as Austin's skin started burning off his body and his bones reshaped turning into Freddy

"Freddy I'm not scared of you, Austin is still in there"

She said as he turned laughing

"No he isn't I killed him"

He said showing discomfort

"No he's alive, Austin we love you I love you please come back to us"

Uniqua said as Freddy started shaking

"There is no Austin, I killed him"

Freddy said shaking

"No you Didn't, Austin Freddy is losing his grip on you escape"

Uniqua yelled

"Please Austin I don't want to lose you I love you!"

She said crying as Freddy's body started burning into a subconscious state as everyone walked up to it stood up as everyone gasped the figure pulled off the burnt skin face revealing to be Austin

"Uniqua did you really mean that?"

Austin asked as she ran up to hi kissing him on the lips (the first they did that in public)

"Yes every word of it"

She said as everyone proceeded to hug him

"Dude I can't believe you killed Krueger, Austin you're awesome"

Tyrone said as everyone cheered

"Guys thank Uniqua too she did most of the work"

Austin said as everyone starting cheering for Uniqua

"How about we go out for ice cream to celebrate my treat"

Mrs. Kangaroo said

"Really, Thanks mom"

Austin said as they all got in Nancy's car driving off

"Hey Uniqua"

Austin whispered in her ear

"Yeah"

She softly replied

"I love you too and I love for you to be my girlfriend"

Austin said as they kissed again

THE END


	25. List of Refrences

List of References

1. The prank played on Tasha- Elm St 1 Glenn scaring to prank Nancy with a gardening tool

2. Austin's ability to control Dreams- Elm St 4 Dream Master

3. Uniqua's nightmare in the tub-Nancy's dream in the tub

4. Freddy in the TV –Elm St pt3/6 Morgan's/Spencer's death

5. Austin finding the glove-Pt 2 Jesse finding the glove in his boiler

6. Austin's mom (Nancy) fighting Krueger in past-Pt 1 Nancy's parents

7. Freddy taking over Austin-Pt 2 Freddy using Jesse as a puppet

8. Austin (Freddy) clawing Pablo-pt 2 Schneider's death

9. Austin speaking to Uniqua in Freddy's voice first time –Pt 2 Jesse almost killing his sister

10. Freddy saying "I'm Austin Now- pt 2 Freddy saying "I'm Jesse now"

11. Uniqua hotwiring a car-Pt 2 Jesse's "Deadly Dinosaur/Transformers 1

12. the kids and the song-Every Elm st

13.I'll get the guts you get the glory-Freddy vs. Jason Freddy's speech

14 Uniqua visting Austin in Dream world-Pt 3 Nancy visiting Kristen

15. Uniqua breaking Freddys control-Pt 2 Jesse's control being broken


End file.
